It's pain that shows
by an'rysse and dee
Summary: Stiles is tired of Scott being a dick of a friend and tries to break it up, but along the way things happened that he thought would never happen. Slash full warning inside.
1. Words in my head

Title: It's pain that shows

Song/Artist: Santogold/Starstruck

Pairing: Scott and Stiles

Disclaimer: Not my show or character if it was mine then the show and the characters would have a much darker, twisted, and hunting more feels to it.

Warning: Dark theme violence, swearing (of course), rape, OOC well mostly for Stiles really maybe all the characters haven't really decided yet.

_Stiles Pov_

Class is really boring today, were learning about some science stuff that I wasn't really paying attention to. Instead I was busy watching Scott looking at Allison with gleamy eyes. What a dick the funny thing is that he only thinks with his dick. Pretty sure his head is brainless and filled with dicks haha dicks.

_SLAM_ I looked over and saw that Mr. Harris slammed his ruler on my desk. What good luck I have eh, now I have to deal with bitchy teacher #1 over here. He said something I pretended to be hearing it by nodding my head and saying okay it seemed to work because he left.

Wait I was thinking about something what was it, oh yeah Scott. What a fucking asshole even after that he was still staring at Allison wasn't I his best friend; I've known the man since pre-k and not give a shit about me. Ever since Princess Ally he barely called me and when he did it was for help, he didn't even say a fucking thank you.

Sometimes I wander what would happen if I wasn't there for him. He most likely would be with good old Uncle Pete, or dead either way his life would have been so fucked. Still no thank you I saved his ass so many times that it's sad really. Kindness is wasted on the idiotic he can't even comprehend what I did for him all because of that cunt. I should just break this friendship shit but where do I start.

Hey Scott I'm breaking up with you or Scott you screwed me over so many times so fuck off so many ways to end a friendship. That's it after class I'm gonna tell Scott that hope I break his little werewolf heart well if there is one if there is it probably belong to that cunt.

Oh look I lost track of time class is finish and everyone is leaving well except for Allison. The bitch gets up from her seat and sends a wave and smile my way. Oh how does she do it? Being a best friend stealer and girl next door, good thing none of that shit affect me in any way. As she passes by I mutter bitch under my breath she looks back with a confused face probably thinking she misheard it.

I smile after gathering all my stuff and heading out the door. With a smile still on my face I head over to Scott who was putting something in his dirty looking locker and call his name. He looks at me and with a frown probably thinking the person who called his name was Allison what a ass. "Hey what is it Stiles" he said pulling his frown into a smile I almost sneer.

"Scott we need to talk about our friendship".

"What about it".

"Well" I didn't get time to finish before that bitch came and kissed Scott full on the mouth. My blood starts to boil and my fist kempt on clenching and unclenching Scott must have notice because he looked at me with surprised eyes.

"Stiles are you okay"

"Yeah I'm fine just fine"

"All right so back to I was saying" he said as he looked at Allison with anger in his eyes.

"We need to talk about our friendship"

Scott nodded and I was about to continue when I overheard the cunt whisper something in his ear about lunch at this restaurant. Scott nodded, said we'll talk later and left with him and the cunt hand in hand.

I stood there unable to comprehend what had just conspired, every time I got something to say the cunt and dick brains just ignore it. Well mark my words Scott the next time I see you I'm gonna tell you off you just wait and see.


	2. Not love but almost

Title: It's pain that shows

Song/Artist: Lana Del Rey/Pawn shop blues

Pairing: Derek and Stiles, Scott/Stiles

Disclaimer: Not my show or character if it was mine then the show and the characters would have a much darker, twisted, and hunting more feels to it.

Warning: Dark theme violence (not yet), swearing (of course), rape (not yet), OOC well mostly for Stiles really maybe all the characters haven't really decided yet.

_Stiles Pov_

It was Wednesday and I was feeling like shit. What is wrong with me, what did I do to feel like this. Up in my bed alone with nobody near me I felt so empty like nothing in my life meant anything. I get into a sitting position, pull the covers off and pull my knee to my chest. I've been thinking lately you know about love and the other shit. I just couldn't wrap my head around the whole concept of love. What is it where does it come from and is the person your in love with your soul mate.

While I was thinking about love I started to think about Scott and Derek I don't know why I just did. I was thinking about how Scott being so hung upped on Allison made me mad and that every time I saw Derek I just felt an explosion that takes me a few min to get over. For some reason I started smiling I don't know if it was because of Scott or Derek, I guess it's them both.

Scott been my best friend since pre k well before that Argent bitch came. I was smiling even wider more like grinning. Something about blaming Allison made him feel better he should have felt ashamed about blaming it all on her but he just couldn't. Stiles saw the way her eyes sparkled every time she took Scott from him and for that he didn't give a fuck.

My face softens into a smile now, now I was thing about Derek. I felt like a fucking preteen girl who has a major crush on the cutest guy in school. I wander if Derek was the cutest guy in school, why would he not be he was fucking hot. Literally every time when Derek was near he had these annoying heat flashes. I couldn't really call them annoying because he enjoyed them a lot. They were a total rush it was like electricity was caressing his entire body.

Derek was my drug and I was totally addicted. Derek was my high and something told me Derek knew. Every time they we met Derek was really close to him with my back against the wall and Derek looking at me with his unreadable eyes. When we were in that position, I felt really sleepy like I wanted to be curled up in Derek's arm and be held tight while I slept. Those thoughts made me blush a lot and Derek would do his cut twisted looking smile that made me melt.

Wow I was thinking about Derek and Scott so much that I completely lost track of time. It was already 2 hrs late in the school day I was already late so I just decided to sleep in.

_Author's Note_: _I know this isn't really a Stiles/Scott chapt but I was writing in the moment. Sorry for the very late update but I was really both physically and mentally sick nothing too extreme just mild depression and panic attacks. I would like to say I feel all better now but I don't, I'm just really out of it write now, I get little pleasure in what I used to love just hope I start to heal please keep on reading _

_An'Rysse. _


End file.
